Switching Places
by hpfansunite
Summary: ginny is secretly going out with draco malfoy. but what will happen when ginny and hermonie accidently switch places? can they survive playing eachother? next chp. up! please r
1. Default Chapter

Ginny headed down to the dungeons, where she would have to finish the rest of her reverse potion for Snape's class. "Ok, I've got to get this, that, oh and some of those," she said, as she grabbed some potions and herbs from the nearby cabinet. "Ok. Gotta concentrate or I'll fail this class for sure," she thought to herself.

Ginny took an empty caldron, and started filling it with some of the ingredients. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling, "Who's down there?" She turned around only to see that it was Hermonie. "Ginny? What are you doing down here?"

"I'm working on my reverse potion for Snape's class. What about you?" she asked, still pouring large amounts of potions.

"I was getting my spell book. I thought I left it down here…do you need some help? I aced that potion last year."

"No. I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look it. I don't think you should be adding all the potions together like that…here, let me help," and with that, she took the vial out of Ginny's hand and measured out the right amount and mixed it in the caldron. "Ginny this is all wrong. It shouldn't be green, it should be purple. Now if you just take this, and-"

"Stop! I know what I'm doing. If you undo what I just did, I'll have to do it all over again," said Ginny. She grabbed some herbs and started pouring them into the caldron.

"No that's wrong! No! Stop!" shouted Hermonie, as she tried to pull it away from Ginny.

"I know what I'm doing!" yelled Ginny.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! No! Let go!"

Suddenly, the potion fell to the ground, and there was cloud of dark green smoke. They both coughed as they breathed in the smoke. "Now look what you did!" said Ginny, as she picked up the empty caldron.

"Well, I was only trying to help," said Hermonie. She bent down next to Ginny and helped her lift the caldron.

"Hermonie? Why do you always do this? I know you mean well, and you're only trying to help, but please. Stay out of it."

"Fine. If you don't want my help, that's ok. But you're only hurting yourself. Ginny, this reverse potion was your ticket to getting an O in Snape's class. Without it, you'll fail."

"Well thanks to you, I'll be getting a D. Thanks a lot Hermonie," and with that, Ginny turned her heal, and walked away. "Now I'll have to pull another all-nighter if I want to pass this class," she thought to herself.

She went to bed and fell right to sleep.

The next morning when Ginny woke up, she felt slightly taller than usual. "I must be having a growth spurt," she thought to herself. She rubbed the back of her head. "Wow, and my hair's getting a lot more bushy too." Ginny walked over to the mirror, but as she looked back in the mirror, she gave a loud scream. She cupped her hands over her mouth as she stared at not herself, but Hermonie's reflection in the mirror. She quickly turned around as she came face to face with her own body; "What's going on?" she said as she shook in horror.

"I don't know. It looks like we've somehow managed to switch places or something," said Hermonie, who was now in Ginny's body.

"So let me get this straight…I'm you, and you're me? How could they've happened?"

"That's how it appers," said Hermoie breathlessly.

"What are we going to do? I can't go out looking like this?"

"Excuse me?" said Hermonie, giving Ginny a look of discust.

"You know what I mean. How are we going to explain to everyone that we've managed to switch places over night?"

"Dunno. We'll just have to keep a low profile until I can figure out what's going on, and until than we're just going to have to carry out the rest of the day acting as the other one would. Does that make any sense?"

"I guess so. But how am I going to survive through all of your classes? You're way ahead of me," said Ginny.

"Just stick with Harry and Ron, and remember, you can't act like yourself, or else everyone will know; act…like me, and I'll have to act…um…like you."

"Easier said then done," said Ginny.

The two of them finished getting dressed, and walked down to the great hall for breakfast. "Ok. Sit next to Harry and Ron. That should be a start. Fallow them throughout the day. They're in most of my classes anyway," explained Hermonie.

Ginny did as she was told, and Hermonie sat with Ginny's friends. "Hey Ginny," said Jackie, who was Ginny's best friends.

"Hi Jackie," replied Hermonie.

"So? Are you going to met up with him tonight or not?"

"Met up with who?"

"You know. Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" said Hermonie puzzled. "Why on earth would I want to met up with him?"

"Duh. Because you're going out with him."

"Ginny," Hermonie said under her breath.

"What's that?" asked Jackie, as she gobbled down some toast.

"Nothing…I'll be right back."

She left the table, walked up to Ginny and whispered, "We've got to talk…now." She pulled her by the arm, and out of the great hall. "What's going on?" asked Ginny.

"That's excatally what I was going to ask you. Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Malfoy? Now _I _have to pretend to be his girlfriend!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermonie. I didn't want anyone to know. You know how my brothers feel about him. And as far as being his girlfriend goes, I'm not expecting you to kiss him or anything, but you have to met up with him tonight. If you don't he'll think I don't like him anymore."

There was a moment of silence when Hermonie said, "Fine. But you owe me big time."

"Thank you! And I promise, today in potions, I'll somehow try to figure out how to fix this…oh wait. I'm not in that class anymore, I'm in your class," said Ginny.

"Don't worry. I'll figure it out for you. But if I don't we'll have to go straight to Madam Profrey."

The two of them set off for the other one's class, where they would start the day playing as each other.

A/N: Sorry if this gets kinda confusing. Just tell me and I'll fix it.


	2. acting as eachother

"Hey Hermione!" shouted Ron. Ginny turned around, "Oh, hi Ron," she said. "Where's Harry? Doesn't he have charms with us?"

"Emergency meeting with Professor Dumbeldor."

"Oh."

"By the way, do you have the charm's notes from yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"You said that you would let me copy your notes yesterday? Remember?"

"O-Oh, yea. It's in the common room. I'll give them to you later."

The two of them walked into the class room. "Good morning everyone!" said Professor Flitwick in a cheery voice. "Now take out a quill and we'll begin the exam."

Ginny quickly looked up at him. "Exam? What exam?"

Professor Flitwick gave a slight chuckle. "Miss Granger. You can stop joking around. You seemed to be the only one prepared for this exam just yesterday."

Ginny gave a forced smile and took out her quill. As her paper slightly fell to her desk, she wrote on top of the paper, 'Ginny Weasley.' "Why are you writing my sister's name on your paper?" whispered Ron. She looked down at the paper. "Whops. I've just been under a lot of stress lately," she whispered back. She corrected her name with 'Hermione Granger.' "This is going to be a complete disaster. Looks like poor Hermione's going to fail her first exam ever…please forgive me." she thought to herself. She only wondered how Hermione was holding up in her class.

Hermione stepped into Ginny's class. "Ok. Let's find someone I know." She looked across the room. "Jackie!" she shouted.

"Ginny!" she shouted right back. "You act like you haven't seen me years."

"Yeah, well, don't ask."

They took there seats, when Professor McGonagal entered the room. "Hello class. Now copy down these notes before we begin today's lesson," she said, while pointing to the blackboard behind her. The class did as they were told.

When everyone was finished, Professor McGonagal said, "As you can see, we will be learning how to transform smaller animals into bigger animals."

"This'll be easy. I learned this last year," Hermione said to herself.

"Miss Weasley is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Hermione didn't look up.

"Miss Weasley." McGonagal walked over to Hermione, and tapped her desk.

"Oh. Oh that's me…Sorry Professor," said Hermione.

"Now that we've acknoleged each other, would you care to tell the rest of the class what you were saying before?"

She paused for a moment, and then said, "Nothing, Professor. Just how much I'm looking forward to today's lesson. I feel that I can really achieve in this."

"Good. Now, on with the lesson."

When class was over, Hermione and Ginny headed out of there classes, and ran to the Great Hall. "How'd it go?" asked Hermione.

"Not so good. I had to take a test for you, and please don't hate me but…I think I failed," said Ginny. Hermione had the biggest look of disapointment on her face. "I'm sorry Hermione." Then Draco came up behind Ginny.

"Out of my way you filthy little mud blood," he yelled.

"I know you didn't just call me a mud blood Draco. You know that I'm a pure blood," said Ginny.

"Ok, first of all I know for a fact that you are indeed a mud blood; I've seen you with your so-called parents. And don't even think for one minute that you can talk back to me."

Ginny had tears in her eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I've got to talk to Weasley about something important. Professor Snape wants a word with her."

"Oh no. He knows," she thought to herself.

Hermione went off with Draco and down into the dungeons. He pulled her over to a dark corner and started kissing her neck. Hermione quickly pushed him away. "I thought you said that Professor Snape wanted a word with me."

"You should know by now when I want to see you." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He deepened the kiss, and slipped his tounge into her mouth. Hermione had a look of discust on her face. She wanted more than anything to be able to push him away, but he had a tight grip on her. He slid his hands down her backside when Hermione had to push him away. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"That's never stopped you before."

"Well today it does."

"Alright fine. But we're still on for tonight, right?"

"Yeah…I mean no. No, I can't met you tonight. I've got a lot of homework to do tonight."

"I can just have Crabbe or Goyle do it for you."

"But that's cheating! I can't do that! How am I supposed to learn, if I have someone else do my work for me?"

Draco gave her one of those 'what are you smoking?' looks. "You're acting really weird today."

"I'm just not feeling like myself today. But how about tomarrow night."

"I guess it's better than nothing," said Draco as he rolled his eyes. "But you better not wimp out this time."

"I won't. I promise," said Hermione smiling; just as Ginny would do. She left the dungeons. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait a minute. How would Ginny say goodbye to him?" She turned back around to Draco, and gave him a soft kiss on the check, smiled at him and walked away.


	3. the room of romance

The next day had finally come and Hermione knew that she would eventually have to met up with Draco. She really didn't want to go, but since she was in Ginny's body she had to. It was up to her to keep their relationship going strong. Hermione was completely confused on what to do. If she went, then she would have to maybe even do more than just kiss her worst enemy, but if she didn't go, then Draco might dump her. Either way she couldn't win.

"Hermione! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you! I'm so glad that you're meeting with Draco for me!" said Ginny, as she walked up from behind her.

"Oh, you're welcome Ginny. Don't mention it. It's all part of the good," said Hermione sarcastically. Suddenly, they heard two familiar voices coming. It was Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione. Ginny. What are you two up to?" said Harry.

"Nothing Harry. You know just hanging out," said Hermione.

"Well. We've got to get to quidditch practice. Do you two want to come along to watch?" asked Ron.

"Please Ron. I've seen you play all summer," said Ginny.

"No you haven't. You were on vacation with your family. This is the first time I've seen you since last year," said Ron.

Ginny quickly thought fast. "Oh. Yes. I must be thinking of someone else. I did read up on quidditch a lot this summer while I was away."

"You're confusing me Hermione - as you always do - I guess that means you don't want to come along?"

"No I-"

"She's meeting with someone know so, she can't. Sorry Ron. Maybe next time," said Hermione.

"You two are acting really weird. See you later," said Harry. The two of them walked away in a hurry, carrying their brooms in one hand.

"You'd better go Hermione. You know how Draco gets when you're late…well, no…you don't. But anyway all the more reason for you too go. Good luck Hermione," said Ginny.

Hermione nervously walked deep down into the dungeons. Slytherins watched her as she walked past them. Her heart beating faster than ever. Then she heard loud footsteps from behind her. She turned around to see Ginny running up to her. As she was running she heard distant voices whispering, "there's that filthy little mudblood again." Ginny just gave them a dirty look and kept walking. "I forgot to tell you where to go," whispered Ginny.

"Well you'd better tell me now. I'm getting completely lost," said Hermione.

"Ok. Go all the way down to the end of the coridor. That's where you'll met up with Draco. Then the two of you will walk up to the seventh floor. Now, behind an old capistry there'll be a small door-"

"But that sounds like the room of requirement."

"Exactally. It is. But when a couple enters the room, it becomes known as the room of romance," explained Ginny as she gave a slight smile. "Now go on. He's waiting. And remember. Just do what feels right."

Hermione quickly left Ginny and fallowed her instructions. She saw Draco standing at the end of the coridor, just like Ginny had explained.

Draco walked past her and said, "Come on. If we hurry we'll be able to beat the crowd."

Hermione once again ran up the stairs into the room of romance. "How does Ginny do this every single day?" she said to herself. When they got to the room, Draco made sure that the cost was clear. He opened the door and as Hermione walked in her eyes widened. The room had a hot tub in the middle of the room. There was a warm fire with a red love seat filled with fluffy pillows and satain blankets, and the curtains on the windows were a soft red. The cellings had a clear blue sky with hundereds of stars, that spelled out the names of the two people in it. "This is so amazing," said Hermione.

"You act like you've never seen it before," said Draco.

"Yea, well, I know. It's just really amazing is all."

"Come on Ginny. That couch is calling our names."

He took Hermione's hand and lead her to the couch by the fire. He layed down on it, and pulled Hermione on top of him. She started to sweat and she was completely dreading what was coming next; making out with him. He kissed her, and when he opened his eyes, he had a look of discust on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

He pointed to the celling. "Why does that say Draco and Hermione forever?"

Hermione quickly looked up at it too. Her eyes widened. "I don't know. Hermione's not here. It's just you and me. It must be some kind of mistake."

"The stars never lie. That's never happened before."

"Yeah, well…uh…" statered Hermione.

"I really don't feel comfortable being in this room anymore," said Draco as he got up off the couch.

"Maybe it's peeves playing another one of his pranks."

"It's so like him. He should be banned from the school entirely."

"Well, please don't go. Maybe you could just ignore it. After all, that's never stopped you before." Hermione walked over to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ok. I won't. But I'm only doing this for you…Hermione."

Hermione quickly looked up at him in shock. "Just kidding!" he shouted as he gave a slight laugh.

"Good. You scared me there for a minute."

He smiled at her, when he pulled her in even closer to him. He slid his hands down her backside. Hermione panted. Suddenly she felt something hard push up against her. She looked down only to see something through his pants. "Oh no," she thought to herself.

"Do you want to?" Draco asked her. She couldn't think. Instead of speaking, she just looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and swallowed hard. Draco took her by the hand and lead her upstairs. They walked in a bedroom, with a canopy bed covered in pillows and blankets, and some pulperiy on a table in the far corner of the room. He layed her down on the bed and started kissing her. "Here. Put this on for me," Draco said, as he pulled out a condom and handed it to her.

She nodded and took it from him. She bent down, shut her eyes and looked away, as she unbuckled his pants and put the condom on him. When she was all done, she buckled them back up, and got up.

He than pulled off his pants and pulled up her skirt. Draco slid his hands up Hermione's shirt and mashaged her breasts.

Hermione let out a slight moan of pleasure. "I'll just shut my eyes through this whole thing and before I know it, it'll all be over. How could having sex with my worst enemy feel so good, yet be so wrong," she thought to herself.

"Come on. Open your eyes. They're beautiful," Draco whispered to her.

Before she knew it, she felt his cock go all the way into her. She started to tear, "the things I do for Ginny," she kept thinking.

Thankfully, she heard the bell ring. She quickly pushed him away, pulled up her skirt and ran out the door, crying her eyes out.


	4. fighting

Hermione ran down the stairs only to find Ginny waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. "How'd it go?" she asked her. Hermione's eyes were as red and as puffy as ever. All she could do was give Ginny a dirty look. "Did…I do something wrong?"

Hermione just kept staring at her. Ginny looked back at her. Suddenly Hermione spoke; "How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"How could you make me do something so horrible?"

"Hermione?…What happened?" Ginny asked with a worried look on her face.

"What you usually do with him," Ginny looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Ginny. How could you let me go met up with him, when you knew perfectly well what was going to happen?"

"I guess I just didn't think about it. I was so nervous about losing him as a boyfriend. And with us switching places and everything, there was so much pressure. But I am _really _sorry Hermione. Please. You have to forgive me."

"Do you know what an awful thing I just had to go through?"

"Hey guys!" came a voice from behind them. The two of them turned around only to see that it was Nevil Longbottom. "Oh…hi Nevil," said the two of them.

"You'll never guess what just happened!"

"What?" said Hermione and Ginny together.

"Harry's fighting with Malfoy outside right now!" Hermione and Ginny quickly ran outside and Nevil fallowed. They swung open the doors and ran to see the fight. The three of them stopped dead in their tracks to see Harry and Malfoy shooting their wands back and forth at each other. "STOP!" shouted Ginny. She ran in the middle of the two of them and got shot with one of the jinxes that Malfoy had shot.

"That's bonus for me. I just hit the mudblood!" said Malfoy with a smile on his face.

Ginny slowly got up and said, "Draco! What on earth do you think you're doing? Fighting with Harry. How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off of him? He's like family to Ron and I don't want you getting in the way of our re-" Hermione quickly ran over to her and cupped her hand over her mouth.

"In the way of your re-re-reputation! Yeah that's it! Your reputation!"

"What are you freaks doing?" shouted Malfoy all confused looking. He than turned to Hermione. "And as for _you! _You filthy, discusting, piece of crap mudblood! Don't you think for one minute that we're family because we're the complete opposite!" He stomped off angrily with Crabbe and Goyle fallowing behind him.

"What was that all about Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Nothing…Nothing at all," replied Ginny.

"Well, Malfoy has no right at all to call you such filthy names Hermione," said Ron.

"It doesn't matter anymore…My life is over," said Ginny as she turned for comfert on Hermoine's shoulder.

"It's ok. We'll figure this out. Trust me."

"Figure what out?" asked Harry.

"Nothing…Just a little secret between us two," said Hermione. The two of them walked back inside the castle and up to Griffindor tower.

A/N: sorry this chapter's so short guys. See, school stared two weeks ago and now I'm getting homework again xx. but the I'll try to find more time to write the next chapter!

ashley


	5. tried to tell

Hermione and Ginny sat up in Griffindor tower talking about what had just happened. "When are we ever going to figure out how to reverse this spell?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not so sure yet. I'm trying. I really am but…I'm getting no where," said Hermione.

"You'll get it Hermione. I know you will. You're the smartest girl in your year."

"Yeah well hopefully we'll be able to figure this out as soon as we can." Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" said Hermione.

Harry walked in fallowed by Nevil. "Nevil says he has something for you," said Harry. Hermione and Ginny both stood up and asked what it was. Nevil slowly stepped forward and opened up his hand.

"What is it?" asked Ginny.

"You should know Hermione. You're smarter than I am," said Nevil. "It's unicorn hair. I heard that you two needed it for some spell for Snape's class. And all of the times that you've helped me out…I've decided to return the favor." Hermione took the hair out of his hand.

"How did you find this Nevil? This is exactally what we need!"

"Oh, it was out by the forest. I found it during Hagrid's class…I actually came across it by accident…I dropped my remunerable and when I bent down to pick it up…I found it."

"Well thank you so much Nevil. This is really great," said Hermione with a smile on her face.

She thanked them one more time and the two of them went back down into the common room. "Hermione? Why are you so excited about some unicorn hair? Do you know how many other ingredients we need to finish the spell?" asked Ginny.

Hermione turned around and said, "Do you know how hard it is to get unicorn hair?" Ginny shook her head. "Extremely…and we have lots of the herbs that we need already so we're one step closer to the spell."

"Oh, I see what you're saying…But wait a minute…you mean we _still_ don't have all of the ingredients?" asked Ginny.

"I'm sorry. But don't worry. We're on are way!"

"Yeah but I miss Draco. I feel like I haven't seen or talked to him in weeks! You don't know how much I want to be with him again." Ginny said, as she sat down on her bed.

"Oh, Ginny. I can only imagine how much you must miss him. I can tell by the look in your and Mal-Draco's eyes." Hermione sat down on the bed next to her. "Come on. Let's go find him."

The two of them walked down into the dungeons where they spotted Draco. There he was. Standing with Crabbe and Goyle as usual. "Ok. Now. What are you going to do?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to walk into Snape's classroom, grabe a book, come back out, run into Draco and when we both bend down to pick up our things I'll just…start talking to him," said Ginny.

"Great. You'll do perfect. Now go! Go go go!" Hermione gave Ginny a little push, and on her way she went into the classroom just as planed. On her way out, she causually bumped into Draco. Her book fell to the ground. "Watch where you're going Granger!" screamed Draco.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Let me get that for you," said Ginny as she bent down to pick up the books that had fallen.

"I can get my own books that _you _dropped, and why are you even talking to me in the first place? Get out of my face!"

"But Draco-"

"Don't 'but Draco' me. Leave!"

"But there's something I have to tell you."

"I don't have time for this." He turned around and started walking away.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm not really Hermione!" Draco turned back around. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm really Ginny…Me and Hermione switched places by accident last week. See. Hermione's over there," she pointed to her own body. "I didn't want to tell you because I was too embarrassed to. I'm sorry Dracy…I love you."

All Draco could do was give her a confused look. He shook his head. "What are you on Granger? Gin-I mean, Weasley's over there and you're over here, so don't come around telling me that you love me and making up lies that you somehow switched places with Weasley. I don't have time for this you filthy little mudblood!" And with that, Draco turned around and walked away, leaving Ginny behind.


End file.
